In ultrasound systems, the ultrasound image that is displayed, typically on a main unit or base unit, represents an interpretation of ultrasound data gathered by an ultrasound probe. The ultrasound probe may transmit ultrasound waves into a medium and receive ultrasound waves echoed from elements of the medium. The echoed waves received by the ultrasound probe may be converted to digital or analog electrical signals, or data, that correspond to the received echoed ultrasound waves. The electrical signals (or data) may be processed, either in the ultrasound probe or in the main unit, or both, in order to produce the visual image used by the ultrasound technician to conduct the ultrasound examination, for analysis, and to draw conclusions. The signal processing may include data reduction, compression, mapping, filtering, and beamforming, among other kinds of signal or data processing. In some ultrasound systems, the data may be largely unprocessed or not processed at all.
As the echoed ultrasound waves may be received at the ultrasound probe and processed in the ultrasound probe, the signals or data that represent the received echoed ultrasound waves may be transmitted to the main unit. At the main unit, the data may be processed and/or further processed to form the visual image. The transmission of the data may occur via a wired connection between the ultrasound probe and the main unit or via a wireless connection between the ultrasound probe and the main unit. The data may develop errors during the transmission of the data between the ultrasound probe and the main unit. Errors in the data transmitted between the ultrasound probe and the main unit may have an impact on the visual image that is based on the transmitted data.